Où êtes-vous allé? (Where did you go?)
by majornerd1315
Summary: After disappearing for three months, Yuki comes back and wants to forget about her past and the rainbow colored bunch that she called her friends. She is ready to start over, but fate is not on her side. A certain teal headed boy is in the same school as her. Can Kuroko figure out why Yuki disappeared and why she hates the Generation of Miracles so passionately?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Kuroko fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing except my OC's and other made up events.**

 **Italics are thoughts**

 _Woah, new school, new life, this will be extremely interesting._

Walking down the hallways, a girl with silver hair had her silver eyes darting around analyzing. She was taking in her new school. Class was already out and the girl was wandering and trying to familiarize herself with the layout. Her wandering took her outside where different booths and tables were set up in order to entrap new and naive students in a time consuming extra-curricular activity.

"Football, come play America's favorite sport."

"Baseball, come play baseball, you can't be Japanese and not play baseball."

"Do you like reading, well I like reading, come join the literature club so we can talk about reading together!"

The girl rolled her eyes at the bad sales tactics of the club members. She continued to slip through the crowd and almost made it to the end without anyone harassing her about clubs when she heard it.

"Basketball, come join basketball. You will become good looking if you join the basketball club."

At this she tilted her head and paused. She seemed to have an internal battle. Sighing she scrunched her eyes closed, shook her head and resumed her walking.

*Time skip, at home*

"Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome back Yuki, how was your first day as a first year?" a woman called from a kitchen. Yuki slipped off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. She put her silver hair into a high ponytail from the always present hair band that is around her wrist.

"It was fine mom." Yuki replied as she took a seat at the kitchen table propping her feet onto the adjacent chair.

"YUUUUUKKKKIIIII" a holler was echoed around the house as frantic footsteps were heard pounding against the floor. Yuki barely had anytime to brace herself and get her feet off of the chair before a small bundle of sharp knees and elbows jumped on her lap, and the bundle used said body parts as unintentional weapons as the small child settled himself on her lap.

"God Kyo, you're so loud…" Yuki complained, flicking her little brother on the forehead.

"Ooowww, Mom, Yuki, flicked me."

"You deserved it you little punk."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did…"

"ENOUGH!" both children jumped at the sound of their mothers voice. "Kyo, use you're inside voice and don't jump on people like that. Yuki, don't flick your brother and stop instigating fights with him."

"But mom," Yuki began, but she immediately stopped talking when she saw the warning look on her mother's face.

"Kyo, don't you have some questions to ask your sister about her first day?"

"Oh yeah, Yu-chan, how was your first day? Was it fun? Are your teachers nice? Did you make any friends? Did someone confess to you yet? Did you join any clubs? Did you.." At the word "club" both Yuki and her mom stiffened. Yuki narrowed her eyes and looked at the table. All the while, her mother continued to stir something on the stove, while Kyo kept asking questions.

 _They left me. I was alone and I had no one to turn to. I can't believe I ever thought they were my frie…_

Yuki's thoughts were immediately put to a halt when she felt a poking on her cheek.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Yu-chan, you're not even listening to me!" Kyo whined as he humphed at her and shifted in her lap to turn away from her.

"Sorry, Kyo, I was listening." Yuki said while grabbing her little brother and pulling him to her chest while ruffling his hair. Kyo slapped her hand away and grumbled while fixing his hair.

"My first day was fine. It was kind of fun. My teachers seem nice but strict. I haven't made friends yet because I was too busy being amazed at the school. I'm not going to answer the next question. And I was thinking of joining the literature club.

At this last statement Kyo scrunched his nose. "Reading, why wouldn't you join the…"

"That sounds like a lovely club to join Yuki, you should consider it," Yuki's mother states.

"But the reading club will be filled with nerds, and besides Yuki is really good at…"

Yuki gave Kyo a nudge. "Are you calling me a nerd you little punk?" Yuki narrowed her eyes dangerously. At this Kyo looked surprised and scared before he jumped out of Yuki's lap and turned to her with a grin, "Maybe I am." He replied sassily, while sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, you're in for it now squirt." Yuki says, a grin breaking onto her face. "You have five seconds to run before I come after you."

Kyo giggled and scurried away, slamming the front door shut.

"Mom, we'll be back, I'll probably take him out to ice cream before we come home." Yuki stated strolling to the front door.

"Yuki, are you really going to join the Literature club. It would be best if you joined a club. It would help you get rid of your silly infatuation with that god awful sport."

"I don't know mom. We'll see." Yuki replied calmly even though her fists were clenched. The front door slid shut and Yuki's mother sighed.

"Ahhhhhh!" a holler was heard echoing around the neighborhood. "Alright you little brat, you better run now. No one squirts me with a water gun and calls me a nerd in the same day and gets away with it without any consequences. You are in for it now."

 **First chap done. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A teenager and a small boy were walking hand in hand toward an ice cream shop. Both were soaking wet but neither of them seemed to mind. The young boy was pulling on her hand dragging her to every window display and ogling at the merchandise. The girl found it especially hard to drag her little brother away from the puppy display. Only the thought of ice cream kept the small boy from staying in front of the pet shop window forever.

"Yuki, I see the shop!" Kyo giggled, as he dragged his older sister down the street with surprising force.

Yuki sighed and let herself be dragged as she shook her head kindly at her little brother.

 _I guess these are the type of moments that I missed when I was practicing. I missed out on a lot of bonding time with Kyo._ Yuki thought as she was pulled.

The ice cream shop's door was pushed open with a ding and Yuki stumbled after Kyo.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" The perky worker behind the counter asked.

"Uh, I'll have a small of the Mexican Chocolate in a cone please." Yuki ordered.

"And I'll have Cotton Candy in a cone as well please." Kyo said.

"Coming right up." The worker responded.

After paying for both of the ice creams Yuki and Kyo took two seats at a bar that was facing the window so that they could people watch as they finished their ice cream. They made up crazy stories about the people passing by. After a few moments Yuki caught sight of a pack of boys running down the street. Each one of them was dribbling a basketball. Behind the pack, a girl on a bike was yelling at the boys to move faster. Kyo saw the basketball team and started patting Yuki's arm.

"Yuki do you seem 'em? Do you Yuki? Do you see the basketball club? That's the club you should join. You were so good when you played. You should play again 'cause it made you happy! Join the club." Kyo said excitedly.

"Kyo, you shouldn't be so loud. You'll disturb the other customers. And I haven't picked up a basketball in four months. I don't think I'm good anymore. Besides, it looks like there are no girls on the team that look like they play." _And mom would kill me if I joined,_ Yuki added silently.

They fell silent and saw the bicycle girl turn her bike around and go in the opposite direction as the running boys.

"That's a lie and you know it Yuki." Kyo said quietly. "I see you in your room all the time working on your shooting form." Kyo said while scrunching his face up and giving his sister what he thought was a disapproving look.

"Kyo, if I do join a club, then we won't be able to hang out as much." Yuki tried to counter.

"But, I like seeing you play. Plus, when I am older you're gonna teach me how to play and you have to be really good before you can do that. Promise me that you're going to play basketball again." Kyo said stubbornly while licking the last bit of his ice cream.

Yuki sighed. "Okay, I'll look into it. I promise."

"Yeah!" Kyo said while jumping off of the stool and bouncing out of the shop and down the street cause he had finished his ice cream. Yuki sighed, cleaned up the small mess that was made and followed after her brother. "Kyo, you have to stop leaving places…without…me?" Yuki said while exiting after she had waved at the employee and followed after her brother. She slowed to a stop. Her comment ended in a question as she saw the predicament he was in.

Kyo was currently suspended in the air by the back of the shirt. Kyo had a basketball in his arms that he seemed to be protecting from the teen that held him. It was then that Yuki took notice of who was rough handling her little brother. A teen taller than her with glasses was the culprit holding her brother. She was about to activate her "Protective Big Sister Mode" when she realized that he was wearing a Seirin warm up jacket and that he had his whole team behind him. Yuki knew that if she was to get into a fight, she would lose due to the fact that she was outnumbered. The team was watching the younger boy and the teen trade insults with each other with varying degrees of amused faces. This was the same basketball team she saw running down the streets dribbling a few minutes ago.

"Kyo, what do you think you are doing?" Yuki called out to her younger brother who snapped his head toward his sister's calm and slightly exasperated voice.

In the back of the basketball team group, a boy with bright blue hair's eyes widened and he stared at the silver haired girl. A much taller boy with red hair noticed the smaller boy's astonishment and narrowed his eyes at the approaching girl.

"Yu-chan, catch!" With the brief warning Kyo tossed the basketball to Yuki who caught the ball with ease. Yuki looked at the teen holding her brother and said politely. "Could you please put my brother down and explain to me what happened?" The bespectacled teen sent a glare to Kyo, set him down and huffed a sigh while he crossed his arms. Kyo, the minute he was free, ran to his sister and grabbed her hand before he stuck his tongue out at the boy who had held him.

"I'm sorry for man handling your brother, my name is Jonpei Hyuga. My team and I were walking back to school because we had finished our run when that little runt appeared out of nowhere and swiped the ball out of my hands. I caught him before he could run away and that is why you came out of the shop and saw that. Again, I am sorry, but I need to have that ball back because if I don't return it, my coach will kill me." The teen with glasses said. The rest of his teammates were extremely quiet, mostly because they were tired from practice and secondly because they had never seen this girl before and were interested in her. They were guys after all.

"Yu-chan, you can't give it to him, how are you going to practice your skills if you don't have a ball?" Kyo asked while tugging at his sister's hand.

Yuki gave her brother a wry smile. "Kyo, it's not okay to steal from people. But since your intentions were good I'll let it slide and not tell mom." She let go of Kyo's hand and wrapped it around his shoulders musing his hair before her hand rested on the boy's shoulder in a protective manner.

Hyuga's mouth dropped. "Wha? That's all the scolding he gets? When I was his age my mother would…" Hyuga started.

"Well Grandpa Hyuga," Yuki started teasingly, "I'll be sure to make sure he goes to bed without desert the next time he does something like this."

Hyuga sputtered "Why did you call me grandpa, I'm not that old!"

"You're older than me." Yuki replied smugly, "In fact Shun Izuki, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, and Satoshi Tsuchida are all older than me. As she said their names she pointed to the respective individual with amusement in her eyes. "And for first years you have Koki Furihata, Koichi Kawahara, Hiroshi Fukuda, Taiga Kagami, and Tetsuya Kuroko." She said each of the players name with a secretive smile until she got to Kuroko. Her facial expression turned to stone as she acknowledged Tetsuya Kuroko's existence. All of the players looked back and forth between the silver haired girl and the blue haired boy hoping to understand why she was so cold toward the teen who had no presence. In fact some of them had forgotten that he was there and were surprised that the girl could pick him out.

With one final glare toward Kuroko, Yuki pushed her brother through the basketball players without a farewell. Yuki could feel the stares on her back as she and Kyo walked away. Before they could do anything, Yuki called out.

"Hyuga-senpai, catch!" Yuki then proceeded to toss the ball over her shoulder without looking to Hyuga who watched the ball float through the air before it landed directly into his hands.

"Wait, what's your name?" Hyuga called out. He had a feeling the entire team would be seeing this girl again.

"Call me Yu-chan. Class 1-A." Yuki called much further away. The entire team watched as she and her brother disappeared as they turned a corner.

"Damn." Koganei said. At this the Seirin team turned away from the girl and continued their trek home. However, Kuroko looked after Yuki a couple beats longer before running to catch up with his team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

It was dark outside but Maji Burger was just as busy as ever. In the shop Kuroko and Kagami were sitting, well, Kagami was inhaling his burgers while Kuroko calmly sipped his vanilla milkshake. After inhaling another burger, Kagami stopped looking out the window and just noticed the light blue haired teen that was sitting across from him.

"Gah!" Kagami yelled as he started choking on his burger and coughing really loudly. Kuroko just sat there sipping his milkshake with a stoic expression on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Kagami said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kuroko.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko responded back coolly.

"Well, go find someone else to sit with; people will start thinking that we are friends or something." Kagami said before munching on another burger angrily. Silence ensued as both teens were too caught up in their food to talk much.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this. What was up with you and the girl Yu-chan that we saw earlier today?"

Kuroko sat quietly while staring at his shake that was between his hands.

"You came from America, right?" Kuroko asked quietly.

Kagami nodded his head.

"Well, there was..er..is a middle school in Japan that has a good sports program called Teiko. The main attraction for this school was basketball. Both genders, but boy's was more popular. This generation of male players was called the Generation of Miracles while the girls were known as the Fabulous Five. We were good and we were all friends in middle school. I mean the Fab Five, as they were often referred to, became really good friends with us. However, for the girl's team, the glue that held them left. Her name was Hanamoto Mikiko, she was the captain. She was good at keeping everyone happy, especially two girls who were extremely similar on the team. There is the old saying that if you meet someone who is exactly like you, you will either love them or hate them. Unfortunately, it was the latter for those two. The annoyance they had for each other was amplified to hate when Hanamoto-chan left and it tore the rest of the team apart. Slowly but surely, the five best friends on and off the court drifted away from each other and the sport they loved. Until there was a girl left, who wasn't willing to quit playing basketball, but couldn't play all by herself. Akashi-san, the captain of our team, took pity on the last player of the Fab Five and gave her the offer of joining the boy's basketball team. She took the offer and started playing with us. That girl was Yu-chan. However, I haven't seen her in the past four months because she was…"

"Homeschooled," a voice interrupted. "My mom decided that I needed to be homeschooled."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at the figure standing in front of their table. Neither of them noticed the silver haired girl until she spoke up. Yuki was holding chocolate milk in her hand and nodded toward Kagami.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Can I join in on this conversation, since it's about me?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Umm..yeah, sure," Kagami said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. Kuroko just nodded and looked down at his milkshake. At the teen's approval, Yuki set her milk down and dragged a chair to the table. She took a seat and sighed, looking at Kagami.

"Well?" she asked prompting him.

"Are you really that good that you could join a boy's basketball team? What happened to your teammates? What are their names? Do you still play basketball now?" Kagami asked in a single breath.

"I'm good enough." Yuki replied frostily to the red head's first question. "And as for the other questions about my team…well, I would rather not go into that right now." She said tiredly. Before Kagami could ask any more questions, Yuki turned to Kuroko and narrowed her eyes before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I started to frequent this place ever since you brought me here and made me try a milkshake." Kuroko responded. Yuki cracked a small smile before her usual poker face slid back onto her face.

During Kuroko's and Yuki's short exchange, Kagami finished eating his burgers before he stood up from his seat and pointed at both the silver and blue haired team. "Follow me right now!" Kagami said. He promptly took his tray, dumped his trash, and walked out the door.

Yuki and Kuroko just looked at the red head as he walked out the door.

"Well, we might as well follow him; he'll probably do something stupid if we don't catch up with him." Kuroko said with a sigh. Yuki and Kuroko stood up and walked out toward where the red head had gone.

"You're probably right Tetsu, although I don't remember signing up for a babysitting job." Yuki responded as she crossed her arms behind her head and started walking. Tetsu and Yuki both laughed until Yuki realized who she was with and promptly stopped laughing. Her poker face slipped onto her face again as she brought her arms down so that they were by her side. Kuroko noticed that Yuki had stopped laughing and looked at her questioningly.

"I apologize, I did not mean to sound so informal with you, and it will not happen again Kuroko-san." Yuki said. After she finished, she picked up her speed so that she could catch up to Kagami.

 _What happened, Yu-chan? You used to call me 'Tetsu' all the time, why are you so cold to me now? We all used to be close before you left. There was a small glimmer of the old you, Yu-chan, when you made that comment. Why are you so closed off now? What happened to you?_

Kuroko jogged to catch up to Kagami and Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yuki's POV

 _The hell is this idiot thinking? He brought us to a basketball court? In the middle of the night? There are probably a hundred predators and druggie's creeping around._ A shiver crawled its way up my spine.

"I challenge you to a game!" Kagami announced pointing his finger (again) in Kuroko's face.

"Okay, I wanted to see your skills for myself." Kuroko said with a shrug and a straight face.

 _Whelp, he sure hasn't changed much. This is going to be a disaster._ I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. It panged my chest to see my favorite sport but not participate in playing. It hurt me so much when the thing that I loved screwed me over. I sat down knowing that this would be interesting. Not because of the actual one-v-one game, but because Kagami's reaction was going to be comical when he figures out that Kuroko is kind of a crappy player by himself.

Snort.

Crappy is putting it nicely. I was partially in the shadows and I was soon forgotten about by both Kagami and Kuroko as this fight of "basketball dominance" occurred. This one-v-one situation occurred aften during my Teiko days with my own team and with the boys' team. It was a formal way of seeing who was the strongest and the weakest on the team. It was like two lions trying to figure out who was more powerful.

 _This happened way too often between Daiki and Ryota. No,_ another voice in my head said, _you mean Aomine and Kise_. I sighed again as I watched Kagami cream Kuroko. Feeling sad, I stood up and walked away from the court, away from the sound of the ball bouncing rhythmically against the ground, away from my passion. _I'm not sure I can handle this. The pain is too much._ I looked back once more before disappearing in the night like a ghost.

3rd POV

Kagami stopped the game. It was obvious that Kuroko lost. Kagami slapped the ball out of Kuroko's hand and took it for himself.

"The game is over. Not that I would call what we just played a game. That's what I hate about weak guys like you. Quit basketball before you bring shame upon yourself. You'll never be good." Kagami said. "Yu-chan, come out here and play me too. I want to know if the 'Fab Five' is just as crappy as the Generation of Brats." He shouted toward the dark.

"She left, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said quietly.

"Eh? Seriously? What a wimp." Kagami scoffed.

"I won't quit. I love basketball and it's that love that makes me try really hard to be where I am. And I know Yu-chan used to love basketball as much as I did, if not more. So you can't and you don't have the right to tell us what to do in regards to basketball." Kuroko said firmly.

"Good luck with that," Kagami said with an asinine tone. "Again, here's my advice: Quit basketball, it'll just make you look stupid if you play. Maybe I'll see you around." Kagami walked away from Kuroko and picked up his bag that was near the base of the hoop. If Kagami had looked back he would have seen a brief flash of annoyance in Kuroko's eyes before it was replaced with his usual stoic expression.

 **Sorry for making Kagami seem like an a$$. I love his character, I truly do! Also please let me know who you guys would like to see Yuki paired up with. I know it's still pretty early in the story but, it would be nice to get some opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

"Since you are on the advanced track, I expect you to pay attention and to be studious. I expect you all to…"

Yuki stopped listening to the old woman who was standing in the front of the classroom. This was the fifth time in three days that the teacher was lecturing the class again about how the school expects a lot out of the smart kids of the school. She sighed and laid her head on the desk and looked out the window.

 _Rawr, rawr, rawr, I am a dinosaur. Oh god, I need to stop watching Land before Time with Kyo. I wonder why we don't have class outside. Oh my gosh, there is a new episode of Wonder Pets on today!_ The girl perked up, but then immediately slouched down. _I really need to stop watching TV with Kyo and find friends my own age or spend my free time more wisely._

"And this class is why we expect you to become the top in the school and…"

 ** _BRING._**

The school bell sounded and the students nearly ran out the door to escape the teacher's monotonous lecture.

 _Club, club, club, what club should I join? What did I tell mom again….Literature?_ Yuki sighed and spied one of her 'acquaintances' packing up and leaving at the same pace that she was. Yuki had never really paid too much attention to the girl and was left to scramble to remember her name.

 _Foo-chan._

 _Moo-chan._ The students around Yuki gave her a weird look when they heard her snort.

 _Loo-chan_

 _Boo-chan._

"Koo-chan!" Yuki mentally pat herself on the back for remembering the nickname that she gave the girl. The girl whose name she had remembered turned around and put a small shy smile on her face.

"Is there anything you needed, Yu-chan?"

"Ah well, I had a question. I remember you mentioned about joining the Literature Club and I just wanted to know a little more about it. I was thinking of joining." Yuki trailed off.

Koo-chan smiled a little wider. "Ah, yes, they didn't really go into much info about what we will be doing for the year during our first club meeting yesterday, but we meet every other day after school. It really is an adequate club to join if you want to get ahead in your studies." She said while pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yeah… getting ahead…studying…right." Yuki said awkwardly with a constipated smile on her face. She had remembered the reason why she never gave Koo-chan her full attention. It was because the bespectacled girl only talked about school and studying. " Alright, ah, I just remembered I have to go clean my fridge and…er…pick up my little brother from school. Excuse me, Koo-chan. Thank you for informing me. Talk to you later."

The excuse sounded forced and fake to Yuki's ears, but thankfully, Koo-chan was not as bright as she claimed to be because the glasses wearing girl nodded her head before turning around and walking away accepting Yuki's lie. Yuki booked it out of the classroom.

When walking, people tend to look straight ahead and not pay attention to their surroundings. However, Yuki was not most people. She liked to observe and notice small details around her. It was her observational skills that landed her in the deserted and dark school gym after she had walked by it. She noticed that the gym door was open and being a Curious Cat, she went to see what was going on inside the gym. It was dark and it looked deserted except for the lone basketball rack that was left unlocked, beckoning anyone to take a ball.

Yuki couldn't help herself. Even though she had made a promise to herself, her urge to hold the orange ball between her hands was stronger. She had missed the sound of the ball, her hands that became black if the ball was dirty, and the squeak of shoes. She missed everything about the sport. And she hated that she missed it.

Yuki walked up to the bin and grabbed a ball from the bin that was located at half court. After much deliberation and thought, she picked the perfect ball. She walked toward the hoop, dribbling the basketball between her legs as she walked. It looked so smooth and natural. She was not forcing her stride wider nor was she walking slower. The ball bounced from one hand to the other and back again between her legs as if it were attached to a string.

When she got to the hoop she set up a shooting stance in front of the hoop with her shoulders parallel to the backboard. She took her supporting left hand away from the ball and shot the ball only using her right hand while making sure that her elbow was at a perfect 90 degree angle.

Swish, nothing but net. Yuki grinned and took a step to get the ball before repeating the drill again. She was performing a drill that she and a certain green haired shooter had created in order for them to warm up their shot form. It was a simple drill but helped a player get the correct mechanics of a shot ingrained in his or her brain. She just stood there in position, two feet away from the hoop shooting with one hand until she did not have to think about her form anymore.

Yuki was afraid that since she had not played basketball for three months that all of her moves would have abandoned her. She happily noticed that she just had to get into the groove of basketball again before the moves came back to her naturally.

After hitting her twentieth shot in a row, she decided to change it up a bit. She dribbled away from the hoop and just started shooting from anywhere on or inside the three point line. She was good. Not as good as the green haired shooter, but good enough.

"Please, tell me you are putting those skills to good use." A feminine voice echoed across the gym as Yuki shot the ball again.

Yuki whirled around as the ball swished through the hoop, adding a dramatic effect. Yuki just shrugged her shoulders in response to the girls' question.

"I stopped playing after middle school due to certain…complications."

The girl standing in the doorway cocked her head to the side, picking up Yuki's pause in the middle of the sentence but she decided not to press it further.

"Well, I am Aida, Riko and I am the basketball coach here at Seirn. You're pretty good. Would you ever reconsider playing at the high school level?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of the girl. Yuki snorted and shook her head. "No there is no way that I am playing that god-awful sport again." Yuki turned and started to walk away. She felt the twinge in her chest again, but pushed down the feeling. Yuki could sense the disappointment and agitation from the girl she was walking away from. She was going to keep walking if she hadn't remembered.

 ** _"Promise me that you're going to play basketball again."_**

 _Damn it._ With a sigh, Yuki stopped, before she reached the exit. "Is the position of manager open?" she asked almost begrudgingly.

A squeal of delight could be heard echoing throughout the campus.

Yuki turned around and grimaced at the older girl.

"You could really blow out someone's ear drum if you do that." Another voice added. Both girls looked and saw Kuroko walk out of the locker room and up to Aida giving her a pointed look. Aida reached over and grabbed onto Kuroko's cheek, pinching it with all her might.

"What did you just say to me?" Riko said with a smile on her face as a dangerous aura started to come from her.

"Bwahahahahaha, oh god, the timing on that was priceless. And her reaction, hahahaha!" The two teens that were having a mini fight turned and saw the silver haired girl on the floor clutching her stomach.

Riko let go of Kuroko's cheek and walked over to the girl on the floor who was attempting to compose herself, but failing.

"Are you serious about being the manager. I could really use the help. Why did you decide to be a manager?" Riko asked as she helped hoist Yuki off of the floor.

"Well, I am serious about being a manager. If your squeal indicates anything, it means that there are no other girls on the team and that you need more estrogen. And I am taking the job because I made a promise to someone. And I figured that I might as well start fulfilling that promise."

With those words she stuck out her hand for the short haired girl.

"Call me Yu-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, honey, what club did you decide to join?"

"Umm, well, I'm planning on joining the Literature Club with Koo-chan."

"Koo-chan? Who has a name like that? Has she been over to the house? Is she nice? Have I met her?"

"It's a nickname mom. I give lots of people nicknames so that it's easier for me to remember. And no, she hasn't been over. However, contrary to your belief, just because she hasn't been over does not mean that she isn't my friend. And I guess she's nice, she is really ambitious and sets high goals for herself."

"Mom, I have to finish my homework, I'll talk to you later." I could tell Kyo had followed me out the kitchen due to the quiet padding of his feet. I went to my room and gracefully flopped on my bed while Kyo took a seat at the spinning chair by my desk.

I could tell Kyo was having issues forming his angry and confused thoughts into words so I thought I would save him the trouble.

"Kyo, what I am about to tell you must not ever be talked about again. I am not in the Literature Club. Dear god, I would pull my hair out of my hair if I had to deal with Koo-chan for longer than thirty minutes. I am the manager of the basketball team. I know you want me to play, but it will take more time until I feel comfortable again. So I figured I should start with manager and maybe make my way up to player."

After I had finished my small speech, Kyo jumped off the chair and flopped on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me giving me a tight hug.

"I knew you wouldn't break your promise."

"You doubted me though. You thought that I had really joined the Literature Club. I feel offended. I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did, I feel so hurt." I said dramatically.

Kyo just sighed at his sister's antics and put his head on my shoulder soon enough we both fell asleep.

"Listen up! I want all of to give a big warm welcome to your new manager, Yu-chan."

It was hilarious; more than half of the players did a spit take when they saw me standing next to Riko. Well, I thought it was hilarious, Riko just looked disgusted.

"Just for that disgusting behavior, all of your training regiments will be doubled."

Hyuuga, who was one of the players that spit out his water, looked at me.

"What are you doing here? Is the brat here? And why the hell do you have a baseball hat on?"

"Well, Grandpa Hyuuga, like your coach said, I am your manager. Did you even listen? And no, Kyo isn't here, but I'll tell him you send your regards. And why do you care about my fashion sense?"

I was in fact wearing a baseball hat. I had my hair up in a ponytail with a baseball hat low over my eyes. Before, Hyuuga could retort, Riko blew her whistle.

"Twenty laps, get started! NOW!"

I giggled a little at the scared looks on the players faces. I turned to Riko.

"I already know everyone on the team. I met them a few days ago, so instead of doing introductions, can I just get started on taking notes and analyzing your players?"

"Uh, sure. Koganei! Are you slacking? Run faster!"

I smirked again at the players as the girl standing next to me turned into a monster that would rival Medusa. I climbed up the bleachers to the very top to the darkest part of the gym.

 _Might as well get comfy._

I took out my notebook and stared at the fresh blank page and titled it. Notes on the traits and flaws of the Seirin team .

"This is really thorough, Yu-chan."

I just shrugged my shoulders and gave a non-committal "Eh."

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jacket and watched the scrimmage that Riko had set up. It was a scrimmage between the 2nd years and the 1st years. The 1st years were killing their senpais due to Kagami. It was impressive to watch him. A twinge in my chest formed while I watched him play. I furrowed my eyebrows and rubbed my heart.

"Do you miss it?" Riko asked me without turning away from reading the notes that I had given her.

I weighed in my head whether or not to be truthful with her. I figured that if I wanted to eventually play, then I should just come clean.

"Yeah."

Riko looked up at me surprised.

"Then why did you act like you would rather go through torture then play basketball again?"

I answered a question with a question of my own.

"Have you ever hated or been screwed over by the thing or things you love?"

Riko shook her head no and gave me a sad smile before she pats me on the arm and went back to watching the game.

It was at a good time that we decided to watch the game because Kagami looked like he was about to lose it on one of his teammates. Before Riko and I could interfere, Kuroko walked up behind Kagami and pushed his knees in.

"Calm down."

Kagami turned and started yelling at Kuroko for being weak.

"Oh god, how long was Kuroko in the game?" Riko asked me.

"The entire time." I responded.

"Also, could you guys please pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked his teammates.

Despite my feelings towards Kuroko, I ended up smiling while whispering under my breath.

"Let the true games begin…"

"I guess you guys are best friends now." Yuki said as she walked up to Kagami and Kuroko she saw them sitting together in Maji burger.

"Damn it. We are not friends. He just likes to follow me around!" Kagami shouted.

"I was here first." Kuroko responded solemnly.

"But, you're good enough friends to share food." Yuki said as she nodded to the burger clutched in Kuroko's hand.

"Um…he stole it." Kagami said lamely.

"I saw you give it to him." Yuki said in a monotone.

"Pssh, whatever." Kagami huffed, turned away from Yuki and finished eating his burgers.

With a winning smile, Yuki turned on her heel and took a sip of the chocolate milk in her hand and waved good bye.

"See you tomorrow." Yuki said over her shoulder.

"Wait, you shouldn't walk home by yourself in the dark." Kagami hollered after the girl.

"And you shouldn't eat that many burgers cause then you'll get fat and have bad cholesterol, but that doesn't stop you." Yuki replied.

The door closed behind the silver haired girl and Kagami looked after her.

"Damn."

 _So Yuki is her old self when she talks to Kagami. I wonder…_ Kuroko thought.

"If I were to play the Generation of Miracles, how would I do?"

"You would be crushed…like a grape. You couldn't even reach their feet."

"Hehe, that's what I want to hear. What about the Fab Five? How would I do against those girls?"

"The record between my team and the Fab Five is 2-2. They've lost two and we've lost two."

"Hmmm, well I'm all fired up! I can't wait to play!"

"You won't be able to win by yourself, so I decided that I'll be your shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. I'll help you be the best. Plus, I have a feeling Yu-chan will help us, even if she isn't particularly fond of me and has decided not to play for right now. Inter-High will be interesting."

Somewhere a certain silver haired girl sneezed.

 **Ta-da! All done. Heehee. Please comment or review. If you want to see the story go in a specific direction please let me know.**


End file.
